


A travers ses larmes

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [132]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Bayern München, Homophobia, Hurt Niko, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko détestait sa vie au point d'en pleurer dans les vestiaires.





	A travers ses larmes

**Author's Note:**

> j'assume pas

A travers ses larmes

 

Niko souffla doucement en essuyant la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il détestait sa vie. Il détestait absolument tout. Il voulait parler de ses problèmes, du mal qui le rongeait, tout désespoir qui l’accablait, mais rien n’y faisait, Niko restait bloqué dans son silence passif et destructeur. Il était gay. Peut-être qu’il avait choisi de l’être, rien ne pouvait lui donner une réponse. Robert ne le savait même pas, Niko n’avait pas voulu l’impliquer dans ses problèmes. Des années qu’il était insulté pour son choix d’orientation sexuelle, des messages et des lettres haineux. Des années qu’il jouait ou entrainait dans des équipes qui ne voulaient pas l’accepter. Des années qu’il était détesté pour coucher avec ceux qu’il aimait, des années qu’il était détesté pour avoir une fois embrasser un homme en public quand il était jeune… Niko en avait marre. Il avait cru que la haine disparaitrait avec le temps, mais il continuait de souffrir avec le temps, voire plus avec l’évolution de la technologie… Maintenant qu’il entrainait un Bayern tremblant, Niko recevait beaucoup trop de haine, et il avait la triste impression que la révélation de son homosexualité s’était répandue…

 

Et au moment présent, il pleurait dans les vestiaires, les joueurs autour de lui et Rob essayant de le réconforter… Rien n’allait. Il pleurait et rien ni personne ne pouvait l’aider. Hasan rentra à toute vitesse dans les vestiaires pour venir le prendre dans ses bras, au moins le club ne le détestait pas… Ou du moins pas encore…

 

Après quelques minutes à être pris dans les bras de tout le monde ou presque, Niko dut révéler l’origine de son mal, ses larmes toujours présentes :

 

« Je suis gay… » Niko murmura en tentant d’essuyer ses larmes

« Et alors ? » Niko entendit James dire

« Sur mon téléphone… Plein de messages de haine à cause ça… Depuis des années… »

« J’en suis désolé Niko… Je vais tout faire pour toi… » James le prit dans ses bras, son téléphone avec avant de l’envoyer contre un mur, Niko ne savait pas quoi faire pour croire en une nouvelle vie sans haine, mais James semblait prêt à le protéger, alors Niko pouvait apercevoir une sorte de bonheur à travers ses larmes…

 

 

Fin


End file.
